Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digging tooth mounting assembly and a digging tooth used on a work machine.
Background Information
Work vehicles, such as a hydraulic excavator and the like, are generally provided with an excavating tool, such as a bucket or ripper. An adapter with a projection segment is secured, for instance, at the tip end of the bucket. A tooth, which is a cutting edge, includes an insertion hole that receives the projection segment of the adapter so that the digging tooth can be installed on the adapter, or in other words, mounted to the bucket. (For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-246974). The inner and outer surfaces of the digging tooth will wear with use and are generally replaced as appropriate.